jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
All Grown Up! (film)
All Grown Up! is an 2018 American traditional-animated comedy film based on a Nicktoons TV show of the same name. It produced by Nickelodeon Movies, Klasky Csupo, Paramount Animation and JeremyWorks Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film stars the regular television cast of E.G. Daily, Nancy Cartwright, Kath Soucie, Dionne Quan, Tara Strong, Cheryl Chase, and Cree Summer. In the film, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Susie, and Angelica are heading into high school. But, things go bad when Scar Snout, Madame Coco Labouche, Jean Claude and Miss Carol seek revenge on Tommy, his friends, his family and their friends. So, Tommy and his friends had to stop them. The film is directed by Scott Young and Norton Virgien, produced by Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo and Jeremy Carpenter, and written by Kate Boutilier and David N. Weiss. The film was released in the United States on October 12, 2018. It received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who considered it as an improvement over The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, and Rugrats Go Wild ''as well as praising its story, humor, animation, character design, character development, and voice acting. The film grossed $899.9 million over a $90 million budget, making it the fifth highest grossing animated film of 2018. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast * E. G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster * Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil, and Betty DeVille * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael * Seth Green as Stu Pickles * Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles * Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Michael Bell as Drew Pickles and Chas Finster * Julia Kato as Kira Finster * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles * Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille * Frank Welker as Scar Snout, a black wolf who survived the fall and rapids in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rugrats_Movie The Rugrats Movie]. * Susan Sarandon as Coco Labouche, the kid hating former head of Euro Reptar. She tries to kill Tommy and his friends. * John Lithgow as Jean Claude, the secondary antagonist who escaped from jail. * Vicki Lewis as Miss Carol, she wants revenge on Angelica Pickles. Production On August 26, 2015, it was announced that Paramount Animation is developing an animated feature film based on Rugrats spin-off show, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Grown_Up! All Grown Up!] with Nickelodeon Movies, Klasky Csupo, and JeremyWorks Studios, who made deal with Nickelodeon for a shared universe of animated films based on various Nicktoon characters. Coming soon! Marketing Trailers The film's teaser trailer was released on March 9, 2018, and was shown before Wild Jungle and Sherlock Gnomes. The first official trailer was released on June 15, and was released with Incredibles 2, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom,'' Uncle Drew'', Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, Nights into Dreams, and Smallfoot. Merchandise An estimated $375 million marketing effort helped promote All Grown Up!, and along with its production budget, the spending has reached $400 million. Paramount's marketing campaign began three months before its release with the campaign focused on Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Susie, and Angelica, their personalities, and the humor of the voice cast via custom media promotions. Paramount and Nickelodeon partnered with more than 30 worldwide, including tie-ins with McDonald's, Ziploc, Coca-Cola, Xfinity, Apple, and Google. Twelve sets based on events from the TV series, including a series of Blind Bag figures (consisting of Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, and Angelica) from K'NEX and two Kubros of Tommy and Chuckie from Mega Construx are released for the film. On October 5, 2018, promotional tie-ins on Nickelodeon consist of bumpers with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Susie, and Angelica in a movie theater announcing the film. In addition, they host the entire line-up, in intermissions between commercial break. Games A video game based on the film, titled All Grown Up!: The Video Game was released on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, PC, Mac, Nintendo 3DS, and Xbox One on October 10, 2018 in North America. Rating All Grown Up! ''is rated PG by the MPAA. The film was originally going to be rated G, but in February 5, 2018, the rating was changed to PG because JeremyWorks, the company that is producing the film, never produces G-rated films since ''Little Mattie, since every one of its feature-length films is rated PG by the MPAA, due to the rating system being more strict. Release The film was release on October 12, 2018. The film is accompanied by a short film entitled Runaway Princess, featuring the characters from The Adventures in Medieval and its 2017 reboot. Home media The film was released on digital on December 18, 2018, and on DVD and Blu-ray on January 8, 2019, by Paramount Home Media Distribution. Transcript Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Trivia * This is the first JeremyWorks feature film adaptation of a Nicktoons. * This marks the triumph return of Rugrats franchise since 2008. Coming soon! Category:Films